Harry Potter and The Forgotten Alley
by Darker Myst
Summary: Harry has a strange dream, pretty normal for him. But who at the Guardians, and what does Vol. want with them?
1. Black Deaths Through The Night

Harry Potter and The Forgotten Alley.  
  
Author's Note: My first Fan Fic, I know it sucks, but that's your problem for reading it. Lets see how this turns out.. I'm still not sure where the story goes, but I basically have the first few chapters in my head. Okay, my grammar and spelling isen't the best, sorry about that though. Please review, flames are welcome (But don't just say that my story is stupid because you hate Harry Potter that just pisses me off..Okay?). Now read on, your destiny awaits you.. (And if you don't I'll kill you in your dreams with a pink rubber knife!)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter, I do not own him, I only own characters that you have not read in any of the books, and the main plot. You have no right to sue me.  
  
Chapter One  
--- Black Deaths through the night.  
  
In England, over to London, over the Muggle World, past The Burrow, past Diagon Alley, cross Hogsmead, past Hogwarts, over the seas, and onto an island. Through the wide doors, past the Dementors, up the million stairs and into the chamber high upon the rooftop.  
  
A loud knock broke the silence in the Azkaban Prison, "Who is it?" a loud, cold, snake-like hissing voice emerged through the darkness as a tall figure stood up from the royal-chamber seat. Half covered by the shadow, the figure walked closer to the large door on the opposite side of the chamber. Quickly the doors of the chamber opened, before it stood another, a black cloak making the person hardy visible through the shadows. "You have asked for the results, on how we are doing recruiting the Guardians." A vibrant voice bounced off the walls of the chambers, as the door closed behind the cloaked person, nearly catching the cloak as they shut tightly. "Yes.. How are we doing on that? Any one of them? I am quite sure that the Final Guardian would be more then happy to join me; he would be my right hand man, of course. Any others?" the snake voice now louder, and now with a slight tint of amusement, as the face of the creature smiled, the eyes still covered by the shadows, as if warning the cloaked one not to look into it's eyes. "Actually I am here to tell you, that we have only being in contact with the Final Guardian, and she has refused to talk. She was harder to find then the others, but the others would not open their mouths. I am also here to.. Inform you.. That the Final Guardian is in the area." Again, the voice echoed, the cloaked figure stood there, tall and stiff with only the chin seen high in the air, as if, proud of something that only that one person knows of. "In the area? Is he- She coming this way?"  
"She is already in the building."  
"WHAT? Why wasn't I informed earlier?" The cloaked figure said nothing in return, listening to the now angry voice, holding out a black wand behind the figures back, it whispered something, locking the door shut.  
"She will be leavening soon, she has already left the building, searching for you to see if she can see you through the windows."  
The voice rang through the one again silent chamber, under the cloak. This time it was the creature's turn to be silent, swiftly he turned around and walked to the small window covered with a spell to block out any sunlight, quickly the tall snake-like man took a wand off of the ground near the chair and reversed the spell on the window, putting away the wand back on the ground. As he looked out of it, searching the ground below.  
  
(NOTE: Okay, you most probably already know what happens, and who's who and what ECT. But this is the best I can come up with! So sue me if it's so simple and un-original!)  
  
With one quick movement the clocked figure was already right behind the creature, quickly the hood fell, as creature turned to pick up the wand once more he pointed it at the now bare face, but he wasn't quick enough he person under the cloak knew what the creature was about to do. Instead of meeting a bare face, Voldemort's nose met a black wand.  
  
(NOTE: Okay, sorry for the short first chapter, but I had to make it more 'secretive' and I don't think the rest of the chapter fits in to the chapter, and it might get some people confused.) 


	2. CakeDelivering Birds

Harry Potter and The Forgotten Alley 

Authors Notes: This is the second half of the chapter; so this one should be pretty short as well (But longer then the previous one)

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter, I do not own him, I only own characters that you have not read in any of the books, and the main plot. You have no right to sue me. 

Chapter Two

               --- Cake-Delivering Birds

Harry Potter, of Number Four Privet Drive, woke up as his scar started to burn. Quickly the boy sat up, putting his head in his hands with his eyes closed, trying to remember what he had dreamt. Who was that person under the cloak? Why did Voldemort want to 'recruit' The Guardians, and who was this 'Final Guardian' that was about to be Voldemort's right-hand man? Harry thought as the pictures faded away, like holding sand in you bare hands, the dream pored away into nothing.

 After a long time, trying to retrace the dream from his memory, he gave up and searched for his glass on the bedside table, putting them on, he looked around the room, as his eyes laid on the digital clock only to see it strike 1:06 AM. As Harry got out of bed and walks to the wardrobe not to far away, he opens the door to reveal a mirror. As he starts to examine the scar under the untamed black hair, behind the spectacles were piercing but soft green eyes, just above them was the lightning-bolt scar.

 Tracing his finger across the scar, he realises that the pain, like the dream, was drifting away.. Slowly, the pain was gone, as if Harry was an ordinary boy, who just woke up from an ordinary dream to find that it is his birthday.

  But no, Harry isn't an ordinary boy, he is in fact a wizard, freshly come back from his fourth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His nightmares have changed from Voldemort, his mortal-enemy that is trying to take over the wizarding world like he had tried before he met his downfall trying to kill the one-year-old Harry, to Cedric Diggory a Hufflepuff who died at the wrath of Voldemort when he touched the trophy of the Triwizard Tournament, which turned into a portalkey to send Harry, and only Harry to a trap. Harry still feels guilty and says it is his fault for the death of his fellow Hogwarts student, making him have nightmares of him, more then Voldemort. This was the first dream he had since last year of Voldemort, but what does it mean.

(NOTE: Okay, I just felt like putting that junk up there even though I know that people that are reading fan-fics would have read at least the first book.)

 Harry's trail of thought was broken off by a tapping noise on the window, it grew louder with every minute, and as Harry finally blinked and looked towards the window he saw his snowy-white owl, Hedwig, and another bird. This one was large and a dark blue colour, it looked almost like a phoenix, but much larger and the beak was long, black and curved, like one of those Muggle 'toucans'. As Harry rushed to open the window, hoping that his uncle, aunt and cousin where still asleep, he noticed that the large blue bird also carried a parcel. As Harry opened the window Hedwig flew over to Harry's bed, dropped the letter in its beak and waited for Harry to untie the pretty large brown box attached to her leg, while the large blue bird was still figuring out how to fit through the window, once it finally did, it stayed there like a trained dog, waiting for his master to come home. Harry rushed to Hedwig and untied the package; he then let her fly into her cage for a well-owned rest. Harry then moved towards the large blue bird and saw the package carried by it was on the floor, it was very large, and wrapped in some-sort of blue silk. The blue bird quickly stretched out its wing to reveal a letter magically attached to it. Harry cautiously took the letter from the bird, and with one quick movement the bird had flown through the window. As Harry moved to close the window, another shape appeared. After a long wait, the shape flashed through the streetlight, and Harry saw that it was two owls flying side by side. As the owls landed on the window seel, Harry saw that they were both brown large birds. One had a letter with the Hogwarts' symbol imprinted on it, while the other one, obviously Errol; the Weasley's family owl again also carried a package. 

 "What's with all the packages all of a sudden?" Harry whispered to himself, knowing that no one is there to answer his question.

 Harry took the letter from the school owl and let it fly off, while he stood out of the way for Errol to fly through and onto the bed. Harry put down the letter on his bed and went back to the window and picked up the parcel the large blue bird left, also picking up the letter he left on the floor. Harry once again walked to the window, looking through it, just to make sure no Muggles saw all the owls, but also to check if there are any more owls on the way. After making sure there weren't any in the sky Harry closed the window and walked over to his bed where he examined all of the packages and letters.

 Harry started with the large blue package and letter that the blue bird left, hoping and guessing it was from Sirius Black. Yes, Harry was right, it was from Sirius. Harry decided to read the letter first.

       _Dear Harry,_

_I hope the Muggles are treating you well, don't worry about them. And don't worry about me either; I am fine and well hidden. Like the bird? I picked it especially for night-time letters because it camouflages well in the night sky, eh? Well, I got you all the books you need for your school year, since I couldn't get my paws on a cake.. I hope that's fine with you. Oh! And you're in for a shock! I can't wait 'till the Hogwarts' school year starts again. _

_ Don't worry about Cedric, and if your scar starts to hurt again, contact me! Keep the Muggles out of your hair! Can't wait until your back at Hogwarts.. Big surprise coming your way!_

_           Sirius _

 Harry put the letter on his bedside table and opened the package. It held, what looked like every book needed for his school year, but Harry decided to check once he opened the letter from Hogwarts, which he decided would go last. 

 Harry then walked over to Errol, as he remembered that Errol too had a letter in his beak and a parcel attached to his leg. So Harry untied the package and took the letter from Errol, almost instantly Errol flew into Hedwig's cage and started to nibble on the rat still left over from Hedwig's meal.

 Harry looked at the letter, and saw Ron's messy handwriting and opened his letter.

             _Hiya Harry!_

_How's it going? Herm's here with me, and mom says that you can come over soon; Dumbledore said it's fine if you come! It's mad over here though, Hermione's making me read 'Hogwarts: A History' saying that all the times it has helped us, that I should memorize it! She's gone bloody insane if you ask me! Fred and George are having a bloody good time up there in their rooms; I hear explosions during the night! I still can't figure out why mom can't hear it and figure out that their working on their joke shop again! That reminds me! Guess what? I got some new dress robes! Don't know how they got the money for them though! We'll pick you up tonight 8:00 PM okay? I don't care if the Muggles say no, you're comein' over!_

_                Ron_

_ P.S: Mom baked a cake for you! It's delicious! That's why Pig isn't the one to send it to you! Mom put an 'un-smashing' or something spell on it, so it won't get squashed if Errol get's lost or somethin'._

Harry looked at the parcel that came with Ron's letter, and it sure didn't look squished. Harry put the letter beside Black's and opened the parcel. It was a cake, it was humongous, and it was all chocolate with the writing 'Happy Birthday Harry' across the centre. It looked rather delicious. Harry took it and placed it on the floor next to the still open door of the wardrobe. Harry then walked back to his bed picked up the letter that Hedwig delivered, guessing it was Hermione's; he opened the letter and started to read this one.

_      Dear Harry,_

_I hope your alright, I'm staying at Ron's and we're planning on going to Diagon Alley soon, so if you can't make it to Ron's by then, we should see you around Wednesday! My parent's made you some sugar-free snacks; we all don't want you to starve before we see you! Good luck with the Muggles, hope to see you soon, but if you can't get to Diagon Alley, we'll see you on the train!_

Harry placed this one besides Ron's letter. Harry then took a step back and examined the three letters, proud of himself. He then quickly took Hermione's snacks and put them next to Ron's cake, walking back to his bed he remembers the letter from Hogwarts and opened it, reading through the list of books, he sees that Sirius had managed to get every single book he needed. Harry jumped on his bed and crossed of another day until September 1st. 

 Harry glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 4:56 AM, deciding that since it was his birthday, he might as well start eating the cake, until Dudley wakes up and smells the cake that is. Harry started with the smallest piece and kept on eating.

 Soon the cake was half gone, and it was 1:00 PM. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon still haven't woken up when suddenly a load knock has heard from out side his door and..

 "WAKE UP! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?! HURRY UP! Wake up!" he hears his Auntie's voice call out. "I'm awake! I'm wake!" Harry hears himself call out as he puts down a slice of cake; he cleans his hands on his trousers, and opens the door to come face to face with Petunia with her mouth open just about to shout again. She hands him a piece of paper and rushes down stairs again. 

 As Harry breathes out, thankful that his aunt didn't see the cake, Harry rushes back into his room and puts the cake and snakes under the loose floorboard under his bed. Harry then looks at the piece of paper in his hands and sees that it's full of chores that he must do, the list is nearly full, except for the quarter on the bottom.

 Harry walks down stairs to the kitchen, even though he is full, he wants to sit down and figure out why he has double the chores he did yesterday.

 As Harry sits down he looks around him, his Uncle was reading the newspaper, and his Aunt was leaning on the kitchen sink, sipping tea and spying on the neighbours, while Dudley was sitting at the dinner table eating pork chops and watching his TV. Harry didn't think this was the best time to ask about his chores, but he wanted to get them finished so he can reply to Ron and Sirius. Harry stands up and slowly walks over to Aunt Petunia "Umm, Aunt Petunia, why do I.. Uhh, have more chores then I did yesterday?" Harry asked slowly and calmly. "Because we are having guests over! I don't want the same thing to happen as it did three years ago! So you will be staying in the cupboard! Start packing, and move!" Uncle Vernon answered Harry's question quickly and without a thought. "When are they coming?" Harry asked as he started to move closer to the stairs. "Tonight!" Vernon answered getting angrier by the second, so Harry decided that it was time to leave and start packing. __


	3. Cupboard, Sweet Cupboard

Harry Potter And The Forgotten Alley

Authors Notes: This chapter is hopefully going to be longer, and the plot will turn interesting once Harry gets on he train to Hogwarts.. So I hope you stay tuned, and are patient with me!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter, I do not own him, I only own characters that you have not read in any of the books, and the main plot. You have no right to sue me. 

Chapter Three

               --- Cupboard, Sweet Cupboard

As Harry packs his things, he wounders how he is going to move the cake and snacks from Dudley's second Bedroom to the cupboard, then Dudley stomps up the stairs and comes face to face with Harry. "Hurry Up! I want my room spotless clean without your stinking things.. I don't want to see a single thing of the… M word." Harry knew that the 'M' word was Magic, but how could anything of the 'M' word be in Dudley's room, when he can't cast spells, and all his books are locked up in the cupboard? Harry watched Dudley leave the room, when Harry followed him to put his things back in the cupboard. 

 Harry opened the cupboard and dropped everything inside; he then quickly closed it and ran up stairs, hoping to be able to sneak the cake and treats down the stairs without anyone noticing him. Harry went under the bed, and took out the cake first, he noticed that he left his calendar behind, Harry laid it on top of the box holding the cake, making it look like and average cardboard box you can find lying on the street. Once Harry put the box in a corner, he took one of his lighter books and put it on top, hoping that if his Uncle or Aunt looked inside the cupboard, they would see nothing but books and bags. Harry climbed the stairs once again, to find Dudley, sitting on his bed.

  "What are YOU doing in my room? Anything left in here is mine!" Dudley said to Harry with a big smirk on his face.

    "I- I- I have lots of things that can make you turn in a pig when you're sleeping!" Harry replied, sweat breaking at his forehead

      "Very funny! I'm not falling for that" 

 _Okay, I'm desperate.. I have to do this or.. Or the pig will find my birthday present and eat it up in a second. _Harry thinks to himself as he puts his hand in his right pocket.

    "Dudley leave! I have a wand, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Harry replied; as he remembered someone say the same thing except 'gun' instead of 'wand' when Harry was living in the cupboard and Dudley had the T.V volume so high, that he could hear it. Harry takes out the wood in his pocket to reveal a wand! As Harry walks closer to his cousin, brining the light brown wand closer and closer to Dudley's poor, fat nose, Dudley sat there, frozen with fright, but as Harry had the wand only five centimetres away from Dudley's face, Dudley regained his senses and ran as fast as he possibly could out of the room.

  Harry quickly looked around the room for anything he might have left, after searching every corner; Harry looked under the bed, opened the loose floorboard and took out the parcel from Herminie. After dropping the parcel on his small bed in the cupboard, Harry decided to organise his things before he went on with his chores.

 Soon, Harry had finished organizing his small cupboard-room, and picked up the list of chores, he read the first 10 things he had to do:

_Wash the dishes_

_Wash the clothes_

_Put the clothes on the line_

_Clean the kitchen_

_Clean the Lounge_

_Vacuum the house_

_Iron the clothes_

_Wash the fruit_

_Pull the weeds out of the garden_

_Water the garden_

Harry started washing the dishes, there were only a few left, Aunt Petunia had set up a diet again, and this one was much worse then the other ones. Only a couple of minutes Harry spent on washing the dishes, but he knew that there will be something to complain about them at the next meal, with that thought Harry remembered that Ron was picking him up tonight, and Uncle Vernon was having guests over. Harry thought about this for a long time, but decided that Ron can't possibly find a stranger way to get to the house, and he knew that the Weasley's wont be coming by Foo powder again.

Harry sighed as he walks into the laundry room and looks at the pile of clothes, although there weren't much, his Uncle's and nephew's trousers were so big, they were worth at least two shirts. Washing wasn't one of Harry's specialties, but as Harry found something fall out of his pocket, he was thankful for not washing it last week.

 Harry picks up the silver material that fell out of the pocket of his pants; he felt that it was heavy.. And a strange shape had formed inside the material. As Harry looks he sees that it's a bag, but it had no zipper, no buttons.. It was sown up tight, and from the silk-like texture, it wasn't going to rip easily, but Harry felt that he had to open it.. And the only way looked like he had to use magic, but how could he open it with magic in the Muggle World?

 Harry spent many hours cleaning and washing, when he finally came to watering the garden. If Harry didn't turn on the water straight away, he might have seen the Weasels' walk across the road in a big bunch wearing Muggle clothes.

 Harry turned on the water and started watering the garden, he get rather bored, when he was just about to step on something, but realized only centimeters away from stepping on the poor bird that Pig was there, jumping up and down like a maniac! Harry stopped and picked up the bird, in its beak was a short note, written even messier then the last one.

 _Harry! We're here, in the Muggle world, we're going to pick you up an a few hours, and dad has to go down to the office and Mom's going to visit some friends, stop watering the garden and pack!_

Harry, stared at the letter, note, for a while before realizing that the water was still running. Harry turned off the tap, and bolted up to the cupboard in no time. He hurriedly stuffed the last little things into the boxes, took out the silver bag that he left in his pocket and tucked it right under all his books. Harry ate the last slice of cake, and left some of the treats for the trip to Hogwarts.  Harry left his things outside the cupboard and walked over to the window, he couldn't see the flaming-red hair of the Weasleys' so Harry decided to finish watering the garden, as Harry walked over to the door to the garden, he was stopped dead in his tracks as he hears a rather familiar "Ding Dong", from the door.

 "Boy, get that!" Harry heard his Uncle call from down stairs, he quickly pushed all his things back into the cupboard and opened the door only slightly, just to see the flaming red hair of Ron. But, just as Harry was about to open the door wider he hears the breaks of a car.. Harry quickly opened the door and let the Weasleys come inside, also being able to take a glimpse of the person walking in the same direction as the number four Privet Drive house. 

 "Let's hurry, I don't want to be late for another important meeting" Mr. Weasley said as he looked around the room in fascination.

Harry grabbed his stuff and walked over to Ron.

 "How are we getting home? Don't tell me it's by that Muggle train, they're horribly slow!" George wined as he stood there excitement and disappointment mixed on his face. 

   "We're taking Floo powder, of course, let's go outside, it's safer there." Mr. Weasley replied.

As the gang walked out side, Harry was thinking how they were going to escape by Floo powder, if they don't have a fireplace, when he heard another 'Ding Dong' at the door.

 "Are you going to get that Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

   "Uhh.. No, Vernon can get it.. I think it's for him."

     "Okay.." 

Mr. Weasley pulled out a green bag, his wand and a piece of paper covered with some faint writing Harry didn't get to see. Mr. Weasley lit the piece of paper with his wand and quickly stuffed it in the bag, throwing it in front of him.

  "Okay, this is just like the fireplace at home, speak loud and clear and walk into the flame. Harry you first!"

Harry obeyed Mr. Weasley's order and walked into the fire.

 "The Burrow!" 

He heard himself call clearly.

 "Ron, your next."

Harry heard the voice of Mr. Weasley in the background before he fell on the ground in front of the Weasley's house, The Burrow.

 After shaking his head once or twice, he heard Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's voices and feet run out of the house. Harry quickly moved, just in time, or he would have being in danger of being squashed by Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley, as they all fell down on top of each other.

 Before Harry realized what he was doing, he was sitting down at the Weasley's table eating some of the best Mashed Potatoes Harry ever had. Mr. Weasley kept on asking Harry ridicules questions about Muggles and how they live, while Hermione kept on asking Ron questions about Hogwarts, testing him to see if he really did memorize the book, Fred and George where talking secretly between them selves, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley talked about Love potions and make-up. Harry stood up to go to bed with the rest of the people, when he remembered his luggage was still out side, but as Harry looked for the door, he saw all his stuff neatly left by the door. Harry walked over to pick his stuff up, when they started to float up the stair; he looked behind him, and gave a nod to Mr. Weasley who had his wand out.

 Harry lay on the mattress next to Ron's bed and looked at the roof, he couldn't sleep. Harry was still thinking of the silver bag he found in his pocket, he never had it before. He turned over and shuffled through his luggage to the bottom and took out the silver bag. He turned it over many times, until he noticed something.

 Harry woke up, as he looked around him it was already light outside, and he guessed that it was already seven o'clock. He had spent the rest of the holidays at Ron's, there was only two more nights before Harry had to leave to Hogwarts, he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay. He loved the mirror talking to him, the ghoul in the attic and even the small explosions coming from Fred and George's rooms. Today the family was going to Diagon Alley to buy the Hogwarts supplies, since Black had already gotten him all he's things, Harry decided that the drinks and snacks were on him. After a long time preparation, the Weasleys decided to go through The Leaky Cauldron, because Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had to meet someone there.

 "Where to first?" Ron asked as they finally got into Diagon Alley.

   "Flourish And Blotts, we need to buy the books we need before we spend all out money on sweets." Hermione answered briefly.

       "Don't worry about sweets! They're on me, I got all the books I need from Sirius on my birthday" Harry answered quickly after Hermione finished speaking.

           "Well that's you Harry, I haven't got one book that I need, come on."

The three spent all day at Diagon Alley, all full of sweets, with lighter pockets and full bags of books and supplies. They were stopped my Draco Malfoy, and his rude remarks, but with a smart comeback from Hermione, they didn't even need to hold Ron back.

 "Scarhead! There you are, oh? No books? Ran out of money for your precious girlfriend, Ginny? Ron.." Malfoy shakes his head slightly, "How can you still be friends with that sister-stealer? You do know he's cheating on Hermione."

 "Well, no one would even come close to you with that attitude, wait, who's that girlfriend of yours? Moaning Myrtle, isn't it? Oh wait.. No, she dumped you didn't she? She said something about you looking so horrible that you might have killed You-Know-Who if he caught a glance of you, so I guess I have nothing to tease you about. Do I?"

 They all met up again at Flourish and Blotts, and Floo powdered back to The Burrow. They spent the next day packing and getting ready to leave the next morning, but that night, Mrs. Weasley cooked up a feast!

 Every possible dish you can imagine was on the table, it was nearly as big at the feasts at Hogwarts, as Harry looked around on the table and started to pick out things to eat, while Ron was already on to his second helpings, Hermione on the other hand had hardly touched the food in her plate, she looked very worried, and something was obviously bothering her, but what?

 That night, Harry decided to take a short walk around the house, he still couldn't figure out what he saw on the silver bag before he fell asleep a couple of weeks ago, but it was now bothering him so much, he had the bag in his pocket all the time, he wouldn't even go to sleep without it near him. He was looking at the ground when he slammed right into something, as he opened his eyes and started rubbing his head; his vision was slowly coming back to him.

 "Harry, are you alright? What are you doing? I didn't see you there." He heard the sweet voice of Mrs. Weasley as she helped him stand up.

  "Now go back to sleep or you'll miss the train." She said turning him around and slightly pushing him back into the direction of Ron's room.

 _But I don't want to go…_

 Harry thinks to himself as he finds himself covered in the blankets of the mattress.

 The next day was very rushed, people going, people coming. Eventually everybody was at the front door with Fred running down the stairs "False Alarm, I have it" Fred called as he got back with the group. Soon everybody was packed and in the Ministry cars, Mr. Weasley borrowed to drive them to King's Cross.

  Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family stand outside the opening to Platform 9 1/3.

  "Harry, you first. Then you Ron, Ginny you next." Mrs. Weasley called out the names.

Harry made sure no Muggles were looking his way; he ran up to the wall and went straight through it. Harry waited for Ron and Hermione, and after lots of hugs and kisses on the checks from Mrs. Weasley, and advises from Mr. Weasley, they got on the train. The three of them walked over to the very last carriage and started to relax, wavering the Weasleys good bye as the train puffed away.

 Hermione and Ron were already fighting about how Ron didn't really memorize "Hogwarts: A History", so Harry decided to look though his bag to see if he had anything interesting, once he opened his bag, right on top of everything else, was the silver bag, it was just lying there as if Harry put it there, but no.. Harry didn't, he put the silver bag at the bottom of his luggage.  But what was most unfamiliar about the bag was that it was slightly glowing green under the thick material, but only seconds after, the light disappeared. 

Harry Sat down, and started to listen to Ron's and Hermione's conversation, but as Harry turned around to head to the door, to see if the trolley lady was anywhere near them, his eyes caught on something, a green light, exactly like the one that came from the bag. Harry quickly dug into his bag and found the bag. Somehow, Harry could now see what he did back at The Burrow when he first arrived. It was the number of the exact train to Hogwarts that he was in, the exact number the compartment, that Harry was in, and the light was coming from above Ron's and Hermione's heads, they didn't seem to have noticed what Harry discovered. 

 Harry flipped over the bag, and there it was, an opening, as if being near the green light, opened the bag, Harry looked up at the light and saw, very faintly a key hole, Harry opened the bag.. And there it was, a key. A silver key, a moon shape on the top, it looked like one of those rather old one, with only three teeth, small, big then large. Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting as if he was pulled to the destination, his two best friends stoped fighting and looked at each other and then looked at Harry with their faces covered in confusion. The pair stood up quickly as Harry stepped on the Hermione's seat, and stood up on his tiptoes to reach the keyhole.

 The key fit perfectly, and as the door magically opened Harry fell of Hermione's chair.

 "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione's voice rang in Harry's ears as he slowly opened his eyes.

  "What's up? What the-, Harry, What's going on?" Ron's voice merely whispered.

   Harry sat up and looked at what he had opened, it was a small hole in the train, as it a secret room to put things in, Harry looked and inside, bags and bags were piled up, and items just lay there, forgotten.

 Harry stood up and got hold of one of the bags, it was pretty light, and as he looked at it, he saw marked on it with black ink:

_Marauder, Bag: 5, Crystals_

 "Marauder?.." Harry whispered more to himself then to his friends, he opened the bag to see nothing but one crystal, it was a light blue colour, and ever so often a swirl of a random colour met it's surface, as if inside the stone were different liquids that never mix together. Harry took out the stone and slipped it in his pocket.

 "I'm going to give it to Sirius next time we meet, maybe he needs it or something?" Harry said, and put the bag back, taking a different one this time.

_Marauder, Bag: 98, Ink, Green_

Harry opened the bag, and there was a bottomless collection of ink glasses, all green.

 "I guess they had a secret stash of items in case one of them forgot something." Harry said as he looked from one to the other. But soon the silence was broken by a knock on the door, Harry quickly put the bag of green ink back I the small compartment and closed it, while Ron walked over to open the door.

  It was of course the trolley lady, with Fred and George right behind her.

 "Anything off the trolley dears?"

The trolley Lady's high-pitched voice echoed off the walls in the compartment, as Ron let her through. Harry brought some snacks, before the trolley lady disappeared and the twins started speaking.

"Guess what we heard?" Fred Burst out once Ron finally closed the door after the trolley lady.

 "What?" Ron's excited voice answered, before anyone else realized what Fred said.  

   "There's a secret draw in one of these compartments, you know the guys that made that map, the Marauders?"

    "Yeah, well, they have a secret stash here, I heard it's full of Galleons" George finished Fred's sentence.

The small group of three looked kind of nervous as they heard the 'exciting' news. 

 "No, if it was full of Galleons, they would have put it somewhere safe, I mean, any young student would be able to steal it." Hermione finally spoke up.

  "Yes, but I know that it had a lock, see, when we got the map, we also saw a key!" Fred said, waiting for his twin to finish his sentence

    "But, we never got to take it, this year we are! We're going to get it from Filch's office!" George said triumphantly, as if they have already taken the key. 

The Weasley twins sat with the three youngsters and they all talked about the stash, ever so often sweat broke on one of their foreheads as the topic grew more are more interesting, and some very close calls of revealing that the three had already found the stash. 

 "There are Crystals there too! Maybe they will help tell the future, or do your homework for you!" Ron burst out a few hours in the topic, his two best friends and his twins looked at him,

   "It's possible, I mean, if they can create a map, they could create a crystal that does your homework for you."

Harry tried to cover up Ron's mistake.

 The trip was pretty long once the conversations split into two groups. Ron and Hermione started arguing about 'Hogwarts: A History' again, while Harry and the Weasley twins kept to the secret stash of theMarauder gang, and ever so often quickly swapped to Quidditch, but then back to the stash. 

  "I can't wait till Quidditch starts again!" Harry tried to change the topic before he spills the secret.

   "Yeah, I hear that one of the best Slytherin Chasers was kicked off, because she didn't get Draco a Christmas present!" Fred replied with a grin on his face.

    "There's a rumour going around, that one of the girls in the Slytherin house is moving to Ravenclaw, or was it Griffindor?" George added quickly.

"I did memorize it though!" Ron's angry voice covered the rest.

For a while there was silence,

 "Okay well, can you at least tell me something? Why don't Muggles ever get to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked in a whisper, as she was afraid the boy would attack her.

   "Uh.. Well, see. They.." Ron started thinking.

That was how the conversations went on until they finally go to Hogwarts, for their Fifth year at Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
